Moon 2K
by kaika uruwashii
Summary: Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida. Serena and her friends take over Darien and Andrew's band and finds...a missing Sailor Soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship.
1. Wakeie Wakeie!

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I   
  
I do  
  
I do not  
  
I do not own  
  
I do not own Sailor  
  
I do not own "Sailor Moon"  
  
July 2002  
  
"Serena! Serena!"  
  
Asleep in her bed, Serena pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Oh...this girl is practically impossible to get up." The black cat said walking up to the blonde's side. "SERENA, GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED!!!!!" She yelled in her ear.  
  
Right away, Serena shot up into a sitting position in her bed. "Luna!" the blonde whined.  
  
"Really, Serena," Luna said, "You're going to miss the meeting with Darien and the girls!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!!!! Oh Raye's gonna kill me!" Serena rushed to her closet and put on her favorite outfit: a pink t-shirt that said 'Princess University' and had gray trimming, a pair of black jean shorts and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Come on, Luna!" Serena ran down stairs carrying Luna in her arm. "Mom! I'm meeting the girls at Lita's place!   
  
"Okay! Good luck Serena!" 


	2. The REAL chapter 1

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I   
  
I do   
  
I do not  
  
I do not own  
  
I do not own Sailor  
  
I do not own "Sailor Moon"  
  
At Lita's  
  
"Well, well, well," A raven-haired girl said mischievously, "well isn't it our little Meatball Head!" Serena was becoming a bit, heck, really nervous as Raye glared at her. Raye was sitting in an armchair in front of the TV.  
  
"I know I'm late again, but" Serena began nervously. The poor girl was shaking. Raye held up her hand to silence the blonde. " Serena?" Raye began as she walked over to Serena, "Do you remember what I said last time?" Serena knew what she was referring to. The last time she was late for band rehearsal Raye told her if she were late for anything else, she would beat the crap out of her, and that time she was not bluffing.   
  
"Y...yes" Serena stuttered  
  
Sitting on the couch across the room, Darien was watching Serena and Raye He could sense how nervous Raye was making Serena. "Raye!" Darien said. Raye turned to face him. Darien slowly shook his head, signaling her to stop.   
  
"You're lucky your 'Muffin's' here, Missy" Raye whispered to Serena. She obeyed Darien and sat back down in her seat.  
  
"So Rena," Serena looked over to the girl sitting on the floor. She had jet-black hair like Darien and it reached down to her waist. "what's your excuse for being late this time?" the girl asked.  
  
"Luna didn't wake me up on time." She said as she walked over to Darien and he pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Serena!" Luna exclaimed, 'I did SO wake you up! I tried waking you up an HOUR before!" "Well, you didn't try hard enough!"  
  
"No excuses Serena!" Artemis and Luna said in unison.  
  
"Yeah!" Alex said.  
  
"Alex, you're not turning in me are you?" She said pouting.  
  
Alex giggled a bit, "No. It's just that these heart snatchers are pretty strong and so YOU have to be too."  
  
"You make a good point there, Alexia" Luna said.   
  
"Raye, did you find out anything?" Darien said resting his head on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Other than that they need heart crystals, nope!  
  
"No da! We know that already!" Alex said, "but I'm REALLY feelin like singing! Dare, is your band ready?  
  
"They're getting ready now" "So then, what are we waiting for?" Alex said excitedly, "Let's go!!" She grabbed Darien's hand and ran out of the apartment. Unnoticed by Alex, when they ran out, Serena fell out of Darien's lap and onto the floor.  
  
At Andrew's   
  
Andrew, Chad, and Nate were in Andrew's garage setting up the equipment. "Where the heck are they?" Andrew asked setting up the drums.  
  
"Dude, Darien said he had to meet the girls at Lita's for something." Chad said.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
They turned to see Darien and the girls with two cats with them. "Hey Darien, girls!" Nate said, "Why'd you bring the cats?"   
  
"Sammy threatened to cook her, like he did my dolls." Serena said frowning.  
  
"And..." Mina continued "we didn't want her to be lonely, so we brought Artemis!"  
  
Raye rolled her eyes at the blondes, "Honestly, it must be a blonde thing!" AN: No offence to blondes.   
  
"Hey!!" Serena and Mina exclaimed.   
  
"Come on! Let's get started already!" Alex said, "Darien, get your guitar, Andrew, where's Lizzy? And where the HECK is Heather?!"   
  
"Hey guys!" A voice said coming from behind them. Right on cue, the red head appeared.  
  
"Heather, you are..." Alex checked her watch, "25 minutes late! Where have you been?!"   
  
"Look who's talking!" Andrew said, "You guys just got here!"  
  
Lizzy walked in, "Okay guys! I'm ready to be amazed." She picked up a fold up chair by the door. She began to unfold it and sat in it just outside the garage. Amy, Mina, and Lita sat on the ground next to her with Artemis and Luna.  
  
"Ready guys?" Alex asked as she put on her headphone. The other girls put on theirs she said, "Okay Heather, Raye, Serena. Let's go!" but something hit her, "Wait! Where's P.J?"  
  
Racing on his bike, came a thirteen-year-old boy. CRASH!!! He hit a nearby tree. "Uh... Hi guys!" he said when he got to his feet.  
  
"Hey, P.J." Alex said.  
  
"You okay?" Serena asked. P.J walked over to the others and picked up his violin case, opened it and prepared to play. "Yeah, I'm okay." "Good. Ready?" "Yeah."  
  
The boys played as the girls sung "Are You a Ghost" by B Witched.  
  
A few minutes later, they finished the song. "That was great, girls!" Andrew said.   
  
"Thanks!" Alex exclaimed. For the next hour, the girls continued to practice several songs, one being a song Alex wrote inspired by her brother called "Do You Wanna Play".  
  
Serena decided to pick up something to eat over at the Tallahassee Mall food court. There she met up with her neighbor, Kalumo Vaughn, a tall African American man. He was sitting at one of the tables eating a sub from Subway. "Kalumo!" She called out. He looked at her. She sat at the seat across from him.   
  
"Hey, Serena. Not with Darien today, I see." Kalumo said with a grin on his face, "I thought you two are joined to the hip!"  
  
Serena began to giggle, and then blushed slightly. "We are if you want to put it that way."  
  
"So...why you not with him?" "I came to get something to eat. He's over at Andrew's helping to clean up" "Ah... band rehearsal today?" "Uh huh." Serena remembered that he just got a job at FAMU (a local college) as a band director. "So how do you like being back at FAMU?" she asked.  
  
"It's great"  
  
"That's good" Serena felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes met with a pair of deep blue ones. "Darien"  
  
A small grin came across Kalumo's face. "So...what your parents say about you two, Serena?  
  
"What? Oh...well mom was okay with it, but dad...um...well..."  
  
"Okay, okay" Kalumo said, "I get it, your dad still isn't fond of Darien."  
  
"Nope" Darien said, "So Kalumo, I hear you're the 2nd director for FAMU's band. Congratulations." Darien said.  
  
"Yeah, man." Serena, you going to come to the next game to see the band?"  
  
"You know it!" Serena took hold of Darien's hand as he helped her out of her seat. "I'll see you later Kalumo, I got to go home and meet the girls at my house."  
  
"For what?" He asked. Serena leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, "Planning Darien's surprise party" Serena lied. "Oh"   
  
"Let's go, Sere." Darien said.  
  
"Okay. But first, lets get something to eat." She said holding on to his arm "How about Subway, or Chinese, pizza, or Wendy's? Yeah, Wendy's! I want some chicken nuggets!"

AN: Hey guys! How you like it so far? This fic is DEFENATLY humor. The Drama thing is for later on. Right now, the updating is gonna go real quickly cause a lot of it is already written out.   
  
Oh, and thank you, emmastarz for pointing out what happened with the prologue and chapter 1. I must have screwed up somewhere when I posted it. This is my first time doin something like this so...? Again, thank you


	3. What do you want?

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon. I'm just a Sailor Moon fanatic borrowing some characters for my story.

Later that evening, Darien, Artemis, Luna, and the girls went over to Serena's house for a while to hang out. Serena, Darien, Mina, and Artemis were sitting on the couch and of course, Serena and Darien were sitting next to each other. Amy was sitting in one of the armchairs. Raye was in another with Luna in her lap and Lita and Alex were sitting on the floor.  
  
"It's been quiet guys." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, a little TOO quiet" Lita added.  
  
"Well," Ilene began, "maybe those Heart Snatchers gave up" Raye shook her head. "Doubt it", she said emotionlessly.   
  
"They could be waiting until we let our guard down to attack", Luna said.  
  
"Yeah!" Alex exclaimed, "And THAT'S why we need to keep a good look-out."  
  
"Shh..." Serena shushed, " 'That's So Raven' is on!" AN: I know that show originally started in 2003, but I like it and I want it in the story, so there!   
  
"Oh, brother!!" Everyone said in unison.The next morning, as usual, Serena slept late. Luna padded next to her and shook her. Serena didn't move. After a moment, Serena turned onto her side with her back facing the cat. "Serena, Serena. Hmm..." Suddenly, Luna got a brilliant idea that was sure to work. "Oh Serena, Darien's here!" Serena STILL didn't move! Luna turned around, getting ready to hop off the bed and looked back at her charge with a sly grin on her face. "Oh well, I guess I'll just tell him you're still asleep and..."  
  
"WHERE?!!" Serena yelled shooting up in her. Her arm accidentally hit Luna and... WAM!!! One kitty on the wall! "Darien!" Serena said looking around her room expecting to see her boyfriend. "Darien?! Dar-r-r-ri-e-en!"  
  
At Darien and Alex's   
  
"Alex! Alex!" Darien banged on the bathroom door. Alex was taking a shower in there for over an hour and Darien had lost his patience . "Alex! Get you're a..."  
  
"Okay, okay! No need for profanity!" "Finally" Darien walked into the bathroom happy that his sister finally came out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel around her. However, unknown to Darien, his little sister switched his shampoo with maple syrup and glitter.  
  
"3-2-1 and..." "AL-L-LEX!!!!" "Yes!" Alex plopped on the couch and flicked through the channels on the T.V.  
  
At Serena's  
  
Serena was in the living room watching T.V on the couch. She was only half paying attention to the show though. The songs from band practice were running through her head. She felt that something was missing, but she didn't know what it was. Her thoughts switched to memories from her previous life. There was someone missing from her team, she knew it. But who?   
  
"Serena?" "Yes, mom?" "I wanted to know if you want to go to the grape farm to pick some grapes tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Ilene smiled at her 'daughter' "Great you can ask the others if they would like to come."  
  
"Great! I need to go over to Darien's anyway!" Serena went upstairs to put on her shoes. A couple of minutes later she left.  
  
Over in their apartment, Darien was furious at his sister. Not just because his hair now smelt like maple syrup, but it was also sticky and it was REALLY glittery!  
  
Darien went into his room to put on his pants. A couple of minutes, he came out and was still fairly upset. "Ha!" Alex exclaimed, "Your hair looks like Chuckie Finster's!" AN: The redhead baby from 'Rugrats'. Alex was now wearing her favorite sea green cap sleeve shirt and white capris. "Yeah, thanks to you!" Darien said, then threw one of the pillows from the love seat at Alex.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Alex picked up a pillow from next to her.  
  
"Yeah" Darien said with one of his super famous cocky grins.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be such a jerk!" Alex threw the pillow at him, "SERIOUSLY! I don't know how Serena can stand you!"  
  
"Hey! Leave Serena out of this!" Darien snapped.  
  
"Oh... big hot shot Darien Shields doesn't want anyone talkin about his whittle baby Serwena?"   
  
In the hallway, Serena finally reached Darien and Alex's apartment, then rang the doorbell, but no one answered. She knew someone should have been home since she could hear screaming coming from inside. She figured that it was the T.V and they could have been in the bathroom or something.   
  
She reached into the pocket of her denim skirt and pulled out the spear key to the apartment, Darien gave her sometime after they started dating.   
  
When she opened the door, what she saw was a bit unexpected. Darien was on the floor wrestling his sister. But, it didn't look like that to Serena. "Uh, Muffin... is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, No!" Darien got up and walked over to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Right away, Serena noticed that Darien smelt different. "Darien" "Yes" "You smell...different"  
  
"I switched his shampoo with syrup and glitter." Alex explained.   
  
"Hmm..." Serena remembered what she came for, "Oh, before I forget, I need both of your communicators."  
  
"Why?" Darien asked.   
  
"Artemis asked for them. He didn't say why."  
  
Flash back (3 days earlier)  
  
Serena was in her room reading the funnies from the Tallahassee Democrat (the local newspaper). "Serena." Serena looked beside her to see who called her. On the floor was a blue-eyed white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, hi Artemis!" She greeted.  
  
"Serena, could you hand me your communicator?"  
  
"Oh, sure" Serena walked over to her dresser to pick up her pink wrist communicator and handed it to him. "Whatcha need it for?" Artemis ignored her question.  
  
"And next time you go to Darien's, could you pick up his and Alex's communicators for me?" "Uh, sure but..." "Thanks, Serena!" Artemis walked out of her room with her communicator in his mouth.   
  
"Artemis. Artemis!!! You STILL didn't answer my question!!! Artemis!!! ANSWER ME!!!!"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Alex brought two communicators to Serena. One was black and the other, sea green. "Thanks" Serena said, "Oh, and me and mom are going to the frappe field to pick grapes tomorrow and she wants to know if you guys want to go with us. So...?"   
  
"Sure." Darien said. Alex raised and eyebrow at her brother.  
  
"Obvious." She murmured under her breath. Darien shot her a look "I mean, sure! Me too!"  
  
"Great!" Serena then leaned up and kissed Darien goodbye.  
  
After leaving Darien's, Serena went over to Mina's house. "Artemis! Artemis?!"  
  
"Hi Serena!" The white cat said walking up to Serena with his blue eyes sparking under the golden crescent moon on his forehead.   
  
"Hi! Uh...Here's Darien and Alex's communicators."   
  
"Great! Put them on the table ." Serena walked over to the table in the living room and placed them on the table as Artemis instructed. "Hey, Artemis?"  
  
"Yes?" "Where's Mina?" "She's upstairs getting ready to go to the mall." "Oh, cool! I'm gonna go too!" She ran upstairs to talk to Mina.  
  
"Mina do you know WHY Artemis needs our communicators? He won't tell me."  
  
"Eh... he asked for all of ours too." Mina said as she stood in the mirror putting on her necklace. "He didn't tell me either." Mina sat on her bed to put on sandals that went perfectly with her outfit: a pink tank top and white skirt. "Well, why don't you ask Luna?"  
  
"SHE wouldn't tell me either!!!" "Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later." "Yeah, let's go!"

Well, here's chapter 3! Guys, I have NO clue how long this is going to be. I've been writing this since sometime during the school year!!! I'm still wondering when I'm going to end it!  
  
Please Review!!!!


	4. KILL HIM!

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I   
  
I do   
  
I do not  
  
I do not own  
  
I do not own Sailor  
  
I do not own "Sailor Moon"

Later that evening, everyone (except Luna and Artemis) met at Serena's to watch the movie Crossroads. Sammy and Ken decided to stay since Britney Spears was in it.   
  
When they got close to the end of the movie, Alex was ready to leave, but Darien and Serena simply refused to be separated again. Everyone decided to watch a few movies, hoping the couple would let go of each other, and then they could go. "Sheesh!" Mina exclaimed, "It's like those two are afraid of leaving each other!" " Humph! What makes you say that?" "Oh... I don't know. Maybe cause they NEVER LEAVE EACH OTHER!!!" Mina yelled. She turned her head and saw the couple making out next to her. She frowned and began to whimper like a hurt puppy.  
  
Serena's dad was NOT pleased with sight himself. As he continued to watch them, the anger continued to grow inside him. The couple finally broke their kiss. Serena had a love struck look on her face. Almost like he was reading her mind, he kissed her once again, but not as long as before. "Oh, Ken," Ilene said, "Isn't this sweet?" "Eh" Ilene playfully slapped Ken in his shoulder "Why can't we have a relationship like theirs?!" "Eh" Ken rose from his seat and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
"Ken!" Ilene called out as she followed him to the room. When he reached the room, he closed and locked the door before his wife could enter. "Ken? Ken!" There was a burst of laughter heard coming from the family room.   
  
After the third movie, the girls were definitely ready to leave and go home. "Darien, lets go. You can see Sere tomorrow." Alex said. No one answered her. "Dare?" It turns out that the couple was asleep in each other's arms. "Oh."   
  
Ken and Lita both tried to separate the two, but failed miserably. They had too strong of a grip on each other. "Oh well," Alex said, "I guess I'll have the apartment all to myself!"  
  
"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Aiken!" The girls said.  
  
"Bye, girls!" Ilene said waving at the girls. She closed the door and turned back around, "Ken, WHAT are you DOING?!" She frowned at her husband who was looking in the closet for something.   
  
"I'm trying to find my shot gun." He mumbled.  
  
"Ken, you're not going to..." "Oh, yeah. I'm going to kill that bastard!!!"  
  
"Ken, don't! You could hit her! Besides, she loves him." "Eh." "Eh nothing! Anyway...even if you did miss her and killed Darien...she'd probably die any."   
  
"Huh?" Ken was totally lost. How can Serena die if he'd miss her?  
  
"With Darien being her other half, she wouldn't be able to live." Ilene said slowly. She sighed. "Poor Serena, if one soul goes, the other follows. And she's so young! You wouldn't want her to die, would you Ken?" "Uh... no." "Good. "NOW PUT THAT GUN UP AND MARCH UP TO YOUR ROOM, mister!!! NOW!!!!!" Ken slowly walked to the hall closet and put up his gun and climbed the stairs up to the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him. "Honestly" Ilene whispered with her hands on her hips. She looked at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in Darien's arms. "Good night Serenity." She kissed her forehead and went upstairs.  
  
The next day  
  
"Serena...Serena"  
  
"Sheesh, Darien, your girl sleeps like a rock!" Raye said, "Yo! Serena, get your lazy butt up!" Sammy came down the stairs with one of his old, dirty socks he found under his mattress.   
  
"Guy, I got an idea!" He held the sock over Serena's nose. As she began to wake up, Serena wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Eww...who farted?" Sammy sniffed his sock, and then shrugged. He hung it back over his sister's nose. Serena sniffed the sock and wrinkled her nose again. Slowly she opened her eyes. Above her was Sammy holding the sock over her head.  
  
"Finally you're awake, Meatball- head. "Ah-h-h-h!!!!!!" Serena let out an ear-piercing scream. Once she started screaming, everyone in the covered their ears.   
  
"Darien, get her to shut up!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
Ilene and Ken came from upstairs to see what was going on and right away the scream affected them too!  
  
Finally, Serena stopped screaming. "Man", she said, "I had this scary dream. There was this ugly, hairy, sandy-haired monster with...oh, it was just you, Sammy!"   
  
Raye began to giggle.  
  
"Serena," Ilene began, "why don't you get ready to go" "Okay, mom!"

To be continued....  
  
Okay, how is it? The next part is an interlude "Alex's dairy". Every time I have a writer's block I'll do one for some of the female characters.  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!


	5. Alex's Dairy

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I   
  
I wish  
  
I wish I  
  
I wish I did  
  
I wish I did own  
  
I wish I did own Sailor  
  
I wish I did own Sailor Moon.... But I don't. DANG IT!!!!  
  
In one of the reviews, someone mentioned that they forget who Alex is. Alex (aka, Alexia is Darien's sister. At the end of this part there is a list of the main characters. Most of the characters I do own some are my friends though.

Alex's Dairy  
  
July 29, 2002  
  
Hiya it's me again. You know, I never realized how fun it is to have a diary. I can say whatever I want without my jerk brother or his girlfriend blowin up at me. That is unless they snoop around my room and finds this, hopefully they won't.  
  
I still remember the day Mr. Aiken, (Serena's or, my chump brother's girlfriend's dad) met Darien and found out his little girl is dating a guy five years older than she is. I know, that's a bit of an age difference, but hey! Some couples have a 10 or 14 year age difference. Besides, you can tell that they are very much in love... WOAH!!!!! Did I just say that?!!!!!!! Don't TELL ME I just said that! Oh well.  
  
The day when Mr. and Mrs. Aiken found out that their innocent daughter was dating an 18 year-old (19 in 5 days) Mr. Aiken went ballistic! Priceless, believe me. Here's a very, very, very short summery....  
  
Couple kiss goodnight, Mr. Aiken turns red, Sammy, (Serena's brother) says quote, "He looks too old to be her boyfriend." Mr. Aiken gets steamed, "BOYFRIEND!!!" Lets just say I thought he wasn't going to make it.  
  
Mrs. Aiken however was okay with it. She LOVES Darien. And I have no clue why. A true mystery.

Okay here's all the characters(who will show the most often ). One of the characters in here is the missing scout. I'm not going to say who though. Rini should be showing up sometime. I'm not sure where though.  
  
Serena  
  
Darien   
  
Raye   
  
Lita  
  
Amy   
  
Mina  
  
Alex (Darien's little sister)   
  
Artemis   
  
Luna  
  
Ebony  
  
Ilene  
  
Ken  
  
Sammy  
  
Samarla


	6. Fields and dreams

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I   
  
I do   
  
I do not  
  
I do not own  
  
I do not own Sailor  
  
I do not own "Sailor Moon"

After Serena finished getting ready to go to the grape field, there was a problem... how were they going to fit eight people in a truck that only had five passenger seats? "Hey! I got an idea!" Alex said, "Okay... Serena you sit in Darien's lap, I sit in the middle seat; to keep an eye on two" she said mischievously, "and the other girls squeeze in the back."  
  
"Okay," Lita began, "so who's in the middle?" "Not me!" she, Amy, Mina, and Raye said.  
  
"I have dibs on the left window!" Raye called out.  
  
"I got dibs on the other window!" Mina said.  
  
" No way!!! I want the window!" Lita said. The debate went on for a few minutes, then Lita gave up and unfortunately, ended up with a middle seat.  
  
Minutes later, they arrived at the grape field. "Mom, how come I get the least amount of grapes every year?" (AN: I actually asked my mom that!) "I guess it's because all you do is eat them and walk."  
  
"Yup! That sounds about right!" Raye mocked.  
  
"Quiet, Raye!!" Serena scowled at her friend.  
  
"Not my fault all you do is pig-out on everything edible you can get your hands on!"  
  
"Why I oughta..." Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye. Then Raye did the same.  
  
While the two girls were at each other's throats the others decided to head to the field.

Somewhere in town...  
  
A man in a long, white lab coat was working in a laboratory when a lady with red hair walked in from behind him. "Kayore" the man said.  
  
"Yes doctor" "I see that you haven't done any work lately. You're not slaking-off are you?" "No, doctor. I hear that when humans don't do something for a while, they may forget about it or 'slack-off'"   
  
"I see" the man said.  
  
"So I figured that if I didn't attack those Sailor Stopes, they would begin to let their guard down. Anyway, I planned to back on my job today, sir." "Very good" "Thank you, sir. However, I would like to request a short break though." "Hmm...that is a odd request, seeing that you haven't done any work for a while...request denied!" A frown came upon the woman's face. She could understand why he didn't agree with her request, but she was the hardest worker in the building! She was sure that he wouldn't over-look that! "However, I could use some more help with our sovereign. So instead I'll let you work indoors for a while." "Thank you, sir." Kayore said, then she vanished.

Back in the grape field...  
  
"So, Darien," Raye began, "your birthday's in what, 5 days, what are you planning to do?" "Nothing special really. I'm not for that sort of stuff."  
  
"Man! How do you and Serena keep a relationship when you're so different?! Serena would kill us if we didn't throw her a party for her birthday!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from behind them. "The Heart-snatchers!" Alex whispered.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"She's probably farther in the grape field" Darien said.  
  
"She'll come...but we need to hurry!" Alex said. Quickly, they ducked behind one of the vine-covered fences and began to transform.   
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Earth Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
Darien held up one of his blood red roses and transformed. (AN: Tuxedo Mask does not have his top hat. Personally, I hate it.)  
  
"Hey! Kayore!" Alex, now Sailor Earth said. Kayore was just about to take the heart crystal of one of the customers when most of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask appeared.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Sissies and Cape Boy!" she said, "Just who I've been waiting for!" Kayore then sent a red energy beam at them, luckily they all dodged it.  
  
Meanwhile in the field, Serena was cowing down on the grapes she gathered in her plastic bag. She looked down at the bag beside her that was barely half full. She thought about what her mom had told her earlier on. She shrugged at the thought. A moment later, she heard a scream. 'Kayore!' She thought.  
  
"Hey, Kayore Knight!"  
  
The redhead woman looked behind her. There stood the youngest of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon. "Missed me?" the 'meatball-headed' scout said sarcastically.  
  
In the shed behind them, the owner of the field called the newspaper company to report the battle.

Meanwhile in a house on the other side of town, was a fourteen-year-old girl who was reading a book called 'T Witches'. All of a sudden, she felt a heavy jolt in the back of her mind. Slowly, she placed a hand on her forehead, supporting it from the headache form what she had just felt. "Oh, man" she whispered to herself, "What's gonna happen? Something big, but what?"   
  
"Ebony" her mother said, "I'm going to the store, alright?" "Kay, mom."

Meanwhile...  
  
Kayore, sent reddish-black energy balls at the scouts. All of them were able to move out of the way before they were able to hit them, but of the trees surrounding the area wasn't as lucky. The balls came in contact with it, causing it to fall.  
  
"Earth Magma Boil!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Claps!"  
  
"Mars Fire Surround!"  
  
"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mercury Bubble Blast!"  
  
"Moon Princess Elimination!"  
  
All six of the attacks combined and hit Kayore, killing her.  
  
The reporters from Tallahassee Democrat and the channel nine's Eyewitness News crew finally arrived hoping to see a battle or at least catch an interview with the scouts. When the reporters had their equipment ready, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were gone.

Later that night, in her bed, Ebony was sleeping peacefully until a dream, more like a vision interrupted her peaceful slumber.   
  
The Dream...  
  
She was standing in some new dimension. Gusts began to pick up, blowing her dark brown bangs out of her face. In the corner of her eye, she could see a bright light shining behind her. She turned to face the light, but found it to be brighter than she had thought.  
  
The light died down as two figures appeared on opposite sides of the area. On one side, there was a young girl who seemed to be about 14, on the other there was a tall young man who was obviously older than the girl. Around both of them, was a silver light. Slowly they moved closer to each other.   
  
When they were in front of each other, the aura around them became one. Then the figures blended together, swirling around as if they were in a blender. Then another light appeared, binding her. When it faded, the couple wasn't there. Instead, there were a bunch of girls fighting something. What really surprised Ebony, was that it involved her somehow.  
  
AN: So how is it? Sorry if the battle part sucked.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	7. Dreams

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts take over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I I do I do not I do not own I do not own Sailor I do not own "Sailor Moon"  
  
Through the night the dream became more intense each passing minute. Sweat ran down her face. She shot up in her bed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand. Her pajamas felt like they were clinging to her body. She moved the comforter down to the foot of her bed and laid back down wondering what the dream was telling her.  
  
The next day, Ebony needed to talk to someone about the vision, so she went to the number one person she could talk to: her friend Heather (AN: the same Heather who's in the band with Serena and the others). Since Heather was interested in the paranormal like she was and CLAIMED to have some psychic abilities also, she was easier to talk to if some unusual occurrences happened.  
"Heather" Ebony said, "This is REALLY weird! Even for me!" "It sounds like your abilities are becoming stronger." Heather said calmly. But Ebony was anything but calm. "Ya think!" there was short silence, "Heather, did you sense anything?" "No." "That's weird. Hmm...maybe I'M only supposed to sense this" 'or you're a totally lying to me!' Ebony knew it was the second option. She knew her so-called friend wasn't psychic, but she just played along. True, Heather lied to her, but Ebony knew she would keep her secret.  
"Maybe" Heather said.  
  
Two days later, Ebony decided to go to a movie since there was nothing else to do. Staying home was getting boring, her friends from school were out of town and Heather's dad said she went off to do something with some of here other friends, so that was one of her last options.  
  
Over at Andrew's house, the band and the girls were having a rehearsal. The girls decided to try some new songs: "Infatuation" by Christina Agueilera (AN: I don't know how to spell the girl's name.) and the song Alex wrote, "Do You Really Wanna Play" The girls went over the songs several times, but they felt something was missing. "Okay" Alex said "one more time"  
"Oh come on!" the other complained.  
  
Suddenly, Serena heard someone sing. It was just the right voice they needed: Strong, yet flexible, and perfect for most of the songs they sing. Serena took a closer look at the person walking by. It was a girl around 13 or 14. Quickly, Serena ran up to her before she could pass the house. "Uh, hi!" "Uh, hello!" The girl said nervously.  
"I'm Serena, what's your name?" "Ebony" "Nice to meet you!" "You too" "Say I couldn't help but hear you sing. You were pretty good!" Ebony smiled at the compliment, "Thanks" "You know, Ebony, I think we could really use you voice!" "Huh?!" Ebony said completely confused.  
"My boyfriend and his friends has this band and me and MY friends took over for a while. You know, they play, we sing on a couple of songs we're using CDs though and..." "Yeah, I get it" Ebony cut in. "So will you help us?" "YA KIDDING!!!!!!!!" Serena made a shocked expression, "I LOVE singing! Of course I'll help" "Great! Let's go!"  
  
Serena and Ebony walked over to the house. Right away Ebony's eyes caught one of her friends. "NATHANIEL TANNER!!!!!!" Right away Nate looked up surprised.  
"Uh, hi Ebby." He said nervously "Nate, I called you what, 3-4 times and not once you called me back!"  
"It's not my fault!"  
"Oh and what about the message I left, hmm?"  
"My sister didn't give me any message."  
"Oh" she said softly, "Nate?"  
"hmm"  
"I know this is old news, but at school a friend of mine, Shabrennia said that she talked to you at one of the boys choir meetings and she said that you said that I was like a LITTLE SISTER TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Wait, who's Shabreenia?"  
"There's a DeWitt Nelson in the choir right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, he has a sister named Shabreenia, and she said that you said I was like a little sister to you. WHICH is NOT true cause I'm older by EXACTLY a month, I'm taller, more mature, AND I keep YOU from 'hotdoggin'!" (AN: Somethin my dad came up with when Nate gets hyper. Don't ask)  
"Ebby, I don't remember talkin to no Shabreenia"  
"Hmm...Oh well."  
  
"After all that all she can say is 'oh well'?" Raye said. Ebony glared at the raven-haired girl, then turned to Heather.  
  
"So, Heather...this is what you've been up to." Ebony said walking up to the redhead then sat down next to her. "So whatcha working on?" She asked the group. "Infatuation and a song Alex wrote" Raye said.  
"Cool. I love 'Infatuation'" Ebony said.  
"So you know it, great!" Serena said, "Let's hear you sing it!"  
Alex pressed the play button on the CD player.  
  
Ebony got through less that half of the song before Alex stopped the CD. "That was great!" Alex said.  
"Yeah! You actually did something right, Meatball-Head!" Raye said.  
Busy being so proud of herself, Serena didn't catch insult in Raye's comment, she just nodded in agreement until she did realize what Raye said. "Hey!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Ebony officially introduced herself to the others and gets to know them. Alex went over the lyrics to her song a few times.  
  
"Nate"  
"Yeah"  
"I got a new Mortal Combat game. You wanna come try it out with me?"  
"Sure!" Nate went inside to call Ebony's parents to ask if he stay over for the rest of the day.  
  
Ebony looked over at Serena, Mina, and Lita who were gossiping, then at Darien, Alex, and Raye who were going over the music for Alex's song, and then finally at Amy who was reading a book. 'Weird', Ebony thought 'What's this strange energy coming from them'  
"Ebby" Nate said from behind her, "Your dad said I could come over. Ready?"  
"Uh, yeah" She answered, "See ya guys!"  
  
Later that night, after Nate finally left and went home, Ebony began to think about what had happened earlier that day. Her life was already weird and confusing as it was, but this made it even weirder. She knew that something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. Did it have anything to do with her new friends? And what was the strange feeling she get she's around them, especially when Serena and Darien were together? She didn't know... 'But I plan to find out!'  
  
HA!!! Finally this chapter's done!  
Disclaimer #2: I don't own any of the songs they are singing! Not even Alex's.

"Infatuation" By: Christina Aguielara "Do You Really Wanna Play" (Alex's song) By: Johto for 'Pokemon'


	8. Realization

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts take over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: (Running from Naoko, lawyers, and other people associated with Sailor Moon)  
Naoko: Get Her!  
Me: Ha! You'll never catch me!  
(Runs into a dark alley)  
Me: Uhoh. Dead end (sees angry mob)  
No! Don't hurt me! Don't send me to jail!  
Lawyer#1: Say it!  
Me: NEVER! Sailor Moon's mine!  
Lawyer#2: GET HER!!(Policeman enters with handcuffs)  
Me: N-n-no!! Okay! I don't own Sailor Moon! Please don't cuff me!  
  
August  
  
The next morning, Ebony met with the others at Andrew's house. Two hours later, everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV. "So Dare," Andrew said, " your b-day's in 2 days, whatcha planning to do?"  
"Oh, Darien!" Ebony cut in, "Your birthday's in 2 days! I need to get you something!"  
"Nah...that's okay. I don't really want anything." "Whoa! Waaait a minute! YOU don't want ANYTHING for your birthday? You've GOT to be kidding!  
"Nope. As long as I got Serena I'm good" Darien said leaning back in his seat.  
"By the way, where IS Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hey, Andrew." A voice said coming from the kitchen, "Uh... you're out of ice cream"  
Andrew looked over at Serena who was in the kitchen. She had melted chocolate ice cream around her mouth. "What!" Andrew said, "I just bought some last night!"  
"Uh...well you're out now! Heh heh."  
"Serena, don't tell me you.  
"Heh, heh" "So..." Ebony began, "how was it?"  
"Ya kidding! Chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and ..."  
"You ate ALL the sprinkles too!" Andrew exclaimed.  
"and strawberry syrup..." Everyone went wide eyed, "and strawberries and bananas, and the root beer. Oo oo! And the chocolate chips..."  
"Dang Serena!!" Ebony cut in, "did you eat the whole kitchen?!!"  
Serena continued telling everyone what she put in her sundae. "and the chocolate chip cookies, and the pineapples, I tried some of the cherries, but I didn't like those...and the ..."  
"OKAY Serena! I'd rather find out what's missing on my own." Andrew said annoyed.  
  
"Pig!" Raye said "Blame my sweet tooth" Serena pouted "I blame YOU Meatball-Brains!!!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!"  
"Hey! It's a free country, I can if I want."  
"You're so mean Raye."  
"The better to keep you in line, Meatball-head"  
"So... who wants a milkshake?"  
"YOU make a milkshake?!" Raye said, "You can't even make a bowl of cereal without screwing up! I'm surprised you made that giant sundae on your own!" She leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed, "Besides you'll probably just drink 'em before you even get 'em to us.  
  
"So Darien," Ebony said, "How long have you and Serena been together?" "About three months" "And already serious?" Ebony asked.  
"You could say that they were MADE for each other." Alex said. Something about the way Alex said that made her want to know more about them. Ebony thought about the dream she had. She realized how much Serena and Darien looked a lot like the couple.  
  
"Hey! How about we go skating?" Alex asked "Yeah!" Ebony exclaimed, "I am getting a little bored." She then got up from her seat. "Andrew, where's your phone?"  
"Uh...over there" He point over to a phone by the back door. "Ebb..." Andrew said, "Who are you calling"  
"Nate." She began to dial Nate's number.  
"Oh."  
"Oh hey, Nate. I'm goin skating with Andrew, Darien, and the girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to come...uh huh...uh huh...mm hum...yeah... what ever, Nate... uh huh...um hmm... mm hum...bye Nate!" Ebony sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Raye asked. "Who knows." Andrew said.  
  
Ebony was still on the phone talking to Nate. He BARLEY let her get a word in the conversation. "Uh huh...mm hum... uh uh... yeah...sigh... uh uh... yeah...seeyaNatebye!!"  
  
Over at Nate's  
  
"Eb?" Nate said. "Ebby...Eeeeb?"  
  
Back at Andrew's  
  
"Man" Ebony sighed. "So, let's go!  
  
On the way to Skate World  
  
"So..." Mina began, "What did Nate say?"  
"At first it was: 'Ebony for the last time I don't know any Shabreenia' and 'I'm sorry I didn't call and I didn't get no message!' Then he said he going to meet us at Skate World." Ebony said.  
"Oh"  
"So how do you know Nate?" Amy asked.  
Before Ebony could answer, the Heart Snatchers attacked Andrew.  
  
"Andrew!" Serena called out.  
Serena, Darien, and the other girls (except Ebony) hid behind the nearest building to transform. Ebony ducked behind a parked car on the curb.  
  
"Ah, yes. Doctor should be pleased." The girl said.  
  
"Hey, Heart Snatcher!" Sailor Venus said from behind the girl.  
"Who the heck...?" Sailor Earth said.  
Standing before them was a girl around 14 or 15 years old. She was wearing a hot pink leather outfit with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes. "Hiya! I'm Salara!" the girl said playfully. "And today... I'm gonna kill you!"  
Tuxedo Mask and the scouts looked at the girl with confused expressions on their faces, and from behind the car, Ebony just looked at her like she was a mental case.  
Suddenly, she noticed how similar the auras around the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were to Darien and the girls'. 'Can they be...are they...?'  
  
Salara raised her hand, preparing to launch an attack at the heroes until a woman bright red hair and eyes with a black and red outfit appeared behind her. "Salara!" she yelled. Salara glared at the woman.  
"Oh hi Eugile." "What are you doing here?! Professor said this was MY case!"  
"Well, I thought it was best for someone who ACTUALLY knows what she's doing to handle this mission."  
"That's why Doctor chose me!!!"  
"I was talking 'bout me, Dumb dumb!" Salara snapped.  
"Look who's talking! You fail all the tests Professor gave us!!"  
"I do better that you!!"  
While the two continued arguing, Sailor Earth decided to give Andrew's heart crystal back.  
"Sheesh," Moon said, "They're worst than me and Raye"  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that" Tux teased.  
"Hey!" she whined.  
"Just kidding" He kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" a voice from behind them said, "I got a picture of Tuxedo Mask kissing Sailor Moon!" The voice turned out to be a reporter from the newspaper. The couple turned bright red.  
  
Still arguing, Eugile and Salara forgot about Andrew's heart crystal. They walked into a portal and vanished.  
  
From behind them, the reporter started jumping up and down while singing : "I got a picture of Tuxedo Mask kissing Sailor Moon! I'm gonna get a raise for sure" Then "I'm gonna get my girl friend back!" Finally, he stopped singing and held his camera up to his eye. "Okay, how about a nice big wet one on the lips?" He paused and a puzzled look came across his face. Tuxedo Mask and the scouts disappeared. "Well, at least I got this picture!" Out of nowhere, a blood red rose broke his camera.  
  
Ebony searched for the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. She found them in a nearby alley where they detransformed. They turned around and saw her staring at them. "Uh..." Serena said, "Ebby, we were just..." Ebony raised her hand, telling her to stop.  
"I know Serena...or Sailor Moon"  
  
A few minutes later, after Andrew regained consciousness from the attack, the group met Nate at Skate World.

AN: Okay , what ya think? I love the ice cream part. The battle part may be a little weird but hey!


	9. chapter 8

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts take over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Naoko: Get Her!  
Me: Ha! You'll never catch me!  
(Runs into a dark alley)  
Me: Uhoh. Dead end (sees angry mob)  
No! Don't hurt me! Don't send me to jail!  
Lawyer#1: Say it!  
Me: NEVER! Sailor Moon's mine!  
Lawyer#2: GET HER!!(Policeman enters with handcuffs)  
Me: N-n-no!! Okay! I don't own Sailor Moon! Please don't cuff me!

At Skate World...  
  
While Andrew, Mina, Lita, Alex, Amy, Nate, and Raye were on the floor skating and Darien was finishing lacing up his roller blades, Ebony tried to get Serena on the floor with everyone else instead of letting her stay on the carpet by the benches. Darien smiled as he watched Ebony pulling Serena by one of her arms. Serena was struggling with her grip as she tried to hold on to one of the poles.  
  
When Serena's grip finally gave out, Ebony fell backwards onto the floor and Serena glided on the floor. Unable to stop, Serena glided into Mina, and Mina fell on Lita, and Lita fell on Nate. Of course, Nate was on the bottom. Raye saw what happened and fell on her back laughing like a hyena. Darien skated by the group and helped Serena up, since it was obvious that she didn't know how to skate very well. So, he decided to give her lessons.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Mina, Lita, and Raye went to the snack bar to get some drinks and Ebony went to the sticker machine hoping to get another cat sticker for her binds in her bedroom. Mina, Lita, And Raye saw Darien helping Serena how to skate on the floor. Serena would fall several times, but Darien was very patient with her and would just help her up. Raye looked at them. "Just look at those two..." She said, "How can Darien be so patient? I would've lost it a long time ago with all that falling she's doing!" "Yeah" Lita and Mina said completely dazed, "Isn't she lucky? That reminds me... I WANT A BOYFRIEND!!!!" "Oh SHUT UP!!!" Raye yelled, "Yeah, I got that , "Yeah, I got that, you want a boyfriend! You guys said that want 50 times since I met you? It's getting ANNOYING already! SHEESH!!"  
  
Over at the sticker machine, Ebony stared at the happy couple on the floor and smiled at them. 'I wish I had a boyfriend' she thought. She put three quarters into the slot of the machine and pushed it in. A white card came out and she opened it. She got what she wanted: a hot pink cat sticker with several earrings in its ears, two in each eyebrow, and one in its nose. It also had a chain with a multi-colored peace sign. She closed the card and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans, and went over to the d.j to request a song.  
  
Serena finally got the hang of skating. A couple of times she would try to speed up, but would end up losing her balance and would fall backwards, but Darien would catch her. Something he got used to do since they meet.  
  
Serena was hanging onto Darien's arm. Her eyes were closed, putting complete trust in him. "Awe... look at the lovely couple." Someone said from behind them. They looked behind them, but on one was there. They looked back in front of them and... "BOO!!" Ebony scared the heck out of them. She bursted out laughing, then tried to look serious, but failed miserably. The look on the two's faces were too funny to her! Nate came beside the couple and raised an eyebrow at Ebony. "Child," he said, "whatcha laughin bout now?" She just pointed at the couple, then they began to laugh too. Nate jut shook his head and started skating again.  
  
Finally Ebony finished laughing and so did Serena and Darien. The song Ebony requested: "Stronger" by Britney Spears, began to play. Ebony began to sing along with the music.

Over at the Aiken's...  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Ilene were in Serena's room with all the communicators except Alex's in a pile. They redesigned the communicators then installed some of their favorite songs in them so they can use them as ring tones. "Finally" Luna sighed.  
"Yeah. I hope they'll like this surprise we have for them." Artemis said.  
"I'm sure they will" Ilene said.  
"This took a lot longer than I thought." Said Artemis.  
"Yes more than a week" Luna said.  
"Phew. I'm pooped!" Artemis jumped onto Serena's bed and collapsed and fell asleep.  
"Me too" Luna didn't bother to get on the bed, she just fell asleep on the floor.  
  
"Poor things" Ilene whispered, "all this for the girls and Darien" She carefully picked up Luna and gently placed her on the bed and stroked her head, then walked out of the room.

At Skate World Two hours later...  
  
After putting on their shoes and playing some games in the arcade, Serena was getting tired. She and Darien sat in one of the benches. His arm came around her waist, pulling her closer and she leaded her head on his shoulder. "Darien," She whispered, "I'm sleepy" "Okay, we'll go in a little while." He answered.  
  
On the floor, Alex, Ebony, and Andrew began racing each other. Racing around the rink, they first passed Amy, making her lose her balance, she almost fell, but quickly caught her balance. Then they passed Nate, making him fall on the floor. They passed several people including Raye, Lita, and Mina, also making them fall too.  
  
Ebony skated over to the couple and purposely fell on the carpet. "You gots some splaining to do!" He smiled at the girl.  
"The scouts and Tuxedo Mask thing right?" "Yup!" "Well, we can tell you about it later." "Where you two going after this?" "I'm taking Serena over to my place since..." "Oh... movin a little fast aren't we?" she said deviously.  
"No...it not like that..." he said nervously.  
Ebony smiled then giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Just kidding Dare. So why are you takin her to your place? Hmm?" "She's tired and my place is a little closer to here." "Oh" A ringing sound came from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out a light blue and black cell phone and answered the call. " Hello? Oh hi dad...really?!...Okay, I'll be home soon" After she ended the call she told Darien she had to go home because her brother was in town to visit.

The next day...  
  
One day. Just one more day till his birthday, the one day he dreaded to celebrate. He walked into the living room and saw his sister on the couch with the T.Vs remote in her hand, "Hiya! Ready for the big day Birthday Boy?" Alex asked him. "No, not really." Alex took a deep breath. "You know..." she paused for a moment, "I know you don't like your birthday because of the accident, but you know that was like AGES ago." Darien just simply looked at his sister. A mischievous smile crept on her face. "ANYWAY, at least TRY to enjoy it this year. You got Serena. You think you'd be jumpin up and down for joy right now!" They both began to laugh.

Somewhere in town...  
  
In the darkness of the lab, there was a girl around 11 or 13 wearing a purple dress, sitting in a large purple armchair with several stuffed animals surrounding her. "Hearts." She choked out, "I need pure hearts." "We're doing what we can Mistress." "We'' it's not enough." She snapped.  
"Yes I understand."

At Lita's...  
  
Ebony stood leaning back on a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at her friends, waiting for some answers. "Okay, guys. I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy or rude but... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!"  
The others looked at each other questioning whether or not if they should tell her or not. "Well," Serena spoke up, "Here goes...we" "Wait!" Darien interrupted, "We need to know if we can trust you with this." "Why Darien!" Ebony gasped out in fake shock, "of COURSE you can trust me. Besides..." her voice became more mischievous, "I've got a little secret of my own."  
"Oh yeah," Lita said, "Like what?" She asked unconvinced.  
"Seriously, Ebony," Raye said, "This is top secret. You can't tell ANYBODY!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I get it." Ebony said, "I'll probably just forget about it anyway. Humph."  
"Okay..." Serena sighed and told their story beginning from the last day of the Silver Millennium.

1 hour and 30 minutes later...  
  
Serena took a deep breath after the VERY long story. She looked down at her friend. She was sitting on the floor gawking at them with her legs crossed. "Yoo hoo..." Mina said, "Ebby?" "Yo, Ebony...you in there?" Lita said. She did nothing, she just tilted her head to the side and blinked. She finally shook herself out of her stupor.  
"Whoa...did I hear right?" Ebony asked, "Y...you guys...you are..." she stuttered, pointing to each of her friends.  
"Mm hmm" Serena said then giggled as she watched Ebony turning pale. !!!" Ebony exploded, "WOW! I...I can't believe it! Y... you guys are princesses!" She said pointing to the six girls, then looked over at Darien "And... and... you're a PRINCE!!!" A smile crept on Darien's face. "Oh WOW I'm friends with a prince! WOO! Okay... I need to calm down" She took a deep breath, "Okay" The information she just received was extremely exciting to her. There was NO way she was going to forget that!  
"You okay?" Darien asked" "Oh yeah. Just fine."  
  
"So Ebony, what's you secret?" Amy asked as she put her book down on the table beside her.  
"Well... I'm psychic."  
"What!?" Raye gasped. Ebony figured she would get that kind of response from someone.  
"Yes, Raye, I'm psychic too. You're not the only one with ESP in the world you know."  
"Wha... How did you..."  
"How did you know she's psychic?" Darien asked.  
"I could sense it." Ebony began to walk around the sofa, where everyone was sitting. "From the beginning, I could sense something different about all of you. I could tell that all of you have great power." Her eyes wondered over to Serena. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her.  
The blonde was becoming nervous under her gaze. She wrapped her arms around Darien, pulling herself closer to him.  
  
Ebony tried to keep a straight face but failed. A wide smile crept to her lips. She began to giggle, then turned into full out laughter. The other girls began to laugh.  
  
Something struck Serena. There was something familiar about Ebony. She looked at Ebony in the eyes and realized that she knew her from somewhere.

AN: FINALLY! I'm getting SO close to the new scout!. You probably figured out who it is. BUT... there's stuff that comes along with it! heh heh heh...

REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Hello everyone!

Hello everyone!  
  
Sorry, this is not a chapter of Moon 2K. I've been busy, well not THAT busy with school, but still I haven't had a chance to update yet cause I have to leave my notebook at my house and I don't write the story there, so sorry.  
To those who have reviewed both of my stories, thank you SO much! And I promise, I WILL update as soon as I can. 


	11. It Can't Be!

Takes place in Tallahassee, Florida in the year 2002. Serena and some of the scouts takes over Darien's band for a while and makes a friend in the process and also... finds a new sailor soldier? Meanwhile, Serena's dad isn't too fond of the thought of Serena and Darien's relationship with or without their previous history.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters in the show or manga. sigh ... if only it were true...  
  
Okay, I'm tired of this! I'm not going to even TRY to fit my notebook in my bag! So, I'm going to attempt to continue this from memory. The parts I don't remember, I'll just improvise.

At the Aikens'...  
  
"MOM! I'm home!" Serena called out as the others walked into the family room.  
Ilene stuck her head out from the kitchen with a cheerful smile on her face. "Oh, hello dear! How..." Ilene paused when she saw an unfamiliar person walk in from behind Serena, "Serena, who's she?" "Oh, yeah. Mom this is our new friend, Ebony. Ebony, this is my mom." "Nice to meet you Mrs. Aiken!" Ebony said cheerfully.  
  
"You two, Ebony! Why don't you go on in there with the others."  
Ebony walked into the living room and sat on stool at the bar.  
  
"She doesn't know, does she?" Ilene whispered to the blonde. Serena automatically knew what her mom was talking about. Serena's head drooped.  
"Yes." She squeaked out.  
"Serena! How could you!" "There was a battle yesterday. When we de-transformed, she saw us." "Oh well, just be careful next time. And make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Got it?!" Serena nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Serena and Raye got into one of their infamous arguments, which was getting on all of their nerves. "I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!!!!" "Oh, yes you are Meatball-brains! And you got a big appetite to go along with it!" Serena was turning red and looked over at Darien, who was of course, sitting next to her. "I'm not fat, right, Darien?"  
Darien said nothing, trying to keep from getting caught in the middle. He picked up a magazine from the end table and pretended to read it.  
Serena cocked her head to the side.  
  
Ebony got up from the stool and walked over to Darien's side. She put an arm on his shoulder. "You know what I like about ya, Dare?" "What?" "You keep your mouth shut!" Ebony said the patted his shoulder. She began to walk over to her seat, but stopped. Her vision began to blur as another vision began.  
  
The vision...  
  
Ebony was standing in front of a beautiful castle. She looked around her. In the sky, she could see the Earth, which looked like a beautiful glass bead. She looked down at what she was wearing, a pale blue, long, strapless gown, and matching heels. She began to walk up the steps, to the double doors. She took hold of the handles and opened the heavy doors with all of her strength.  
  
Inside, she saw the same couple from her dream. In a corner, standing in the shadows was another figure, wearing the same gown as she was. She could make out some of her figures, but not many. What really caught her attention were her eyes and the symbol on her forehead. The eyes were a pale brown with a sort of a metallic look to them. The symbol on her forehead was a gold star with a blue center.  
  
Ebony walked up closer to the figure to get a better look but...  
  
End of vision...  
  
Ebony came out of the vision wondering who that person was. She looked around seeing everyone looking at her with concern. "Ebony, you okay?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, you seemed to space out there you..." Mina said. Before she could finish Ebony fainted. Everyone gasped.  
"Ebony!" Serena exclaimed. Darien picked up Ebony's limp body and carried her to Serena's room and carefully layed her down on the bed. "Is she okay?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah" "You sure?" "Umm hmm" "Corona used to do the same thing after some of her visions when she first came to my mother's kingdom." Serena whispered to herself. "Wha?" Darien said. "Darien! Do you think it could be her!" "Wha?!" Darien was completely confused about why Serena would say that. Sure, Ebony fainted after the vision like Corona did before she had more control over psychic abilities, but Ebony didn't look like Corona at all! He looked at his girlfriend with a confused expression, then at the body on the bed, then back at Serena.  
Down stairs...  
  
Ken walked in the room from his office. "Where's Serena?" he asked. He was sure he heard her.  
"Up stairs with Darien" Alex said.  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Ken yelled, "If he does anything to my baby girl he's..."  
"Chill, Mr. Aiken! He up there with her cause he carried Ebony up there cause she fainted."  
"Oh... who's Ebony?"  
"Our NEW friend!" Mina said.  
"Hmm.. but still, if he does anything to my baby girl he's DEAD"  
  
"Right, Ken." Ilene said, "Remember that talk we had the other day. Honestly!"  
  
Serena and Darien came down the stairs. "Artemis, Luna we need to talk!  
The four of them went into Ken's office and shut the door.  
"What is it Serena?" Luna asked.  
"There's one missing."  
"What?" Luna and Artemis said in unison.  
"Serena, what are you talking about?"  
"She means that there is one Sailor Scout missing." Darien said.  
"That can't be! We found everyone in your court!"  
"No you didn't! there's still Corona!"  
"Who?"  
"Sailor Vega." Darien said calmly.  
  
"There's no Sailor Vega!" Luna yelled, "That's not even in THIS part of the GALAXY!"  
"But there IS a Sailor Vega! And she IS in my court!!!" Serena countered.  
  
Artemis, who was sitting in Ken's desk chair, was trying to recall some memories from the Silver Millennium. He was trying to remember as many people from that time as he could. 'Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Endymion, Mars, Luna, Jupiter, Venus, Earth, Mercury...Beryl...VEGA'  
"Luna!" "What is it Artemis?"  
"I...I remember! There is a Vega!"  
"What?"  
  
Serena smiled when Artemis finally agreed with her.  
"Okay then," Luna said, "who is she?"  
"Ebony." Serena said.  
"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.  
"Yup"  
"But she looks nothing like her" Darien said.  
Serena turned to him.  
"I know it's her"  
  
AN: Phew! Done with this part. Okay, the Corona thing, you'll find out more about that later. As the story goes on there'll be information about her to explain everything. K?  
Love ya guys!


	12. Wake up call

Hey everyone! I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. I decided to put my account on my second e-mail address at home, since I'll be using that one more during the school year.

Someone said they got a little confused with what's going on in the story. I'll start doing flashbacks before I continue the story. However, I won't do it for every chapter though. Sorry!

Okay, I shut up now.

Moongurl221

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. However... I do own Alex, Ebony, Salara and some of the other characters in this fic, but I'm too lazy to tell you all of them. Oh yeah, and I own this fic.

_Previously: Serena, the girls and Darien are in a band along with Andrew, Chad, Heather, Nate, and P.J. _

_One day, Serena heard Ebony sing as she passed Andrew's house. Ebony sensed that there was something odd about Serena, Darien and the girls. And Serena felt that there was something familiar about Ebony. One day, the gang (including Andrew and Ebony), went to Skate World for a little fun. On the way there, Salara, who happened to be one of the Heart Snatchers, attacked Andrew. Before Salara could get away with Andrew's heart crystal, Eugile appeared. Then she and Salara got into an argument over the mission. The scouts took the situation to their advantage and retrieved Andrew's crystal. After the ahem ... battle, Ebony went searching for the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. She found the in a nearby alley where the de-transformed into her new friends. _

_Later on, after the girls and Darien explained everything to Ebony, they went to Serena's house for a while, where Ebony fainted from one of her visions. Then Serena was sure that Ebony would be her missing guardian._

The next day, Darien, Serena, the girls (including Ebony) and Sammy decided to go see the movie 'Shrek' in the Tallahassee Mall. Serena began to think about Darien's childhood must have been like; lonely birthdays, no one there to love him, a missing sister he knew nothing about. 'It must've been lonely being alone for so long'. She looked up at Darien who was smiling at the hysterical movie about a green ogre and a loudmouth donkey. It warmed her heart to know that her boyfriend was enjoying his birthday. He deserved to. Then it hit her; she didn't wish him a happy birthday. On impulse, she pulled his head down and crushed his lips to hers. Serena looked up at Darien, who had a shocked look on his face. "Happy birthday, Muffin" she whispered.

Ebony and Mina, who saw the whole thing, looked at the two with raised eyebrows. Neither of them expected Serena to do something like that. Mina shrugged it of and turned back to the movie screen. 'Could've been worse' the blonde thought.

Ebony however, was still gaping at the two.

_TWO HOURS LATER...._

The gang was walking through the mall. Sammy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Alex, And Ebony were laughing and joking around while Serena and Darien were slowly walking behind their friends pondering about the night before.

"So, Eb," Raye began, "What happened with you last night?" Ebony knew what she was talking about. Honestly, she didn't blame her for asking. She would have too, if one of her friend just fainted for no reason.

"Well, you see..." Ebony was cut off by a scream. People began to run out of the mall.

"What the..." Alex drawled. An evil yet feminine laugh was heard coming from the right in the food court.

"Salara!" Serena gasped. They spotted a pink haired girl trying to steel a heart crystal from another girl around 15 or 16. "Help me!" the girl choked out from Salara's grip around her neck. Darien and the girls rushed to the nearest restrooms and transformed while Sammy and Ebony ducked behind two of the sets of tables and chairs.

"Hey ya, freak!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Oh, Sailor Stoops!" Salara said cheerfully, "I hoped you would show up! How you can meet my good friend, Chikara!" A bright pink orb appeared in the palm of her hand. She threw it down on the gray tiled floor then produced a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the scouts faced a female-looking monster with a bluish-gray complexion, a bright orange kamono, and cerulean cat-like eyes. Chikara was also very muscular and her hot pink colored hair reached down to the back of her knees. "Chikara!" Salara said to her minion, "have fun with these idiots. And be a doll and get that girl's heart crystal."

"Of course, boss" Salara smile at the monster's obedience. A portal appeared out of nowhere and Salara walked into it.

Mars launched the first attack, "Mars Fire Surround!"

Chikara used some kind of super punch against the attack, sending it back at the scouts.

Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury moved out of the way immediately. It seemed that Sailor Moon couldn't move fast enough, so Tuxedo Mask took hold of her around her waist and quickly pulled her out of the way. They were kneeling on the floor. Tuxedo Mask took Moon's face in between his gloved hands. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked. "U-uh huh" She answered nodding.

"Oh, God" he whispered as he gathered her into a hug. "Sweetheart, please try to move faster next time" he begged. His only answer was a nod. "God, I could have lost you."

Meanwhile in battle, the scouts were getting their butts kicked. Al their attacks backfired and the monster was too strong to use any physical attacks. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask tried some their own attacks they didn't work either, though they might have weakened Chikara a little more.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were too weak. Chikara decided to get a jump-start on her second task. She approached the girl.

Ebony felt like she had to do something. She ran up to the monster and jumped onto her back. Chikara threw her off onto the floor. "Ebony!" Sailor Moon called out.

Chikara was about to use her hair as a whip, until Ebony's eyes began to glow sky blue and an energy shield appeared around her.

Tuxedo Mask held Sailor Moon close as they watched their friend face the monster.

When Chikara's hair struck the energy shield, a force threw her back against the wall. "Sailor Moon, NOW!" Sammy yelled from his hiding place.

Sailor Moon began her attack while Chikara was still down. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The attack hit Chikara, killing her instantly. All that was left of her was a pile of ashes.

Ebony's energy shield finally gave out while taking some of her energy.

'It's her Darien.' Serena whispered into his mind as she checked on her scouts.

'Yeah, Sailor Vega'

Tuxedo Mask and the scouts returned to the restrooms and de-transformed after returning the heart crystal to its owner. Darien and the girls rushed to Ebony's side. "Eb, you okay?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." Serena jumped into Ebony's arms giving her a bear hug.

"Ebby, I was so worriiiiied!" "Sere...I'm...fine" Ebony choked out.

"Sere, let go of her!" Darien said smiling at his girlfriend. Slowly, Sere began to let go of Ebony.

"Guys, we have something really important to tell you." Darien said.

"You're getting married!" Mina said starry-eyed with her hands clasped together.

"No."

Lets go to my house to talk about this." Serena said, then they all left for Serena's house.

AN: Heya everybody! I'm goin for oh say... two pages right now. The glowing eye thing... don't ask. I'll explain it in future chapters.


	13. NO WAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
At the Aikens'...  
  
"Mom, we're back!" Serena and Sammy said in unison.  
"Hello!" Ilene greeted them, "So how is your birthday so far, Darien?"  
"Great until the battle in the mall."  
"Oh, battle! Are you all alright?"  
"Yeah, for a girl that nearly got herself killed!" Ebony said under her breath.  
Ken walked into the room. "WHAT?!" He and Ilene exclaimed in unison.  
Ilene took her daughter's face in between her hands. "Oh, Serenity, are you okay?" She asked frantically.  
"Yeah, I'm okay mom. Darien saved me." Ilene looked over at Darien, then hugged him. "Oh thank you Darien" "Uh, sure. Anytime."  
Ken glared and Darien. The one man he couldn't stand to have around his daughter. But then, he protected her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have him around. No. he would only break her heart. But then...  
  
"Artemis! Luna!" Serena called out. The two cats came the downstairs. "I'm sure it's her!"  
"Are you positive, Serena?" Luna asked.  
"Um hmm"  
"Only fools are positive." Darien cut in. Serena narrowed her eyes at him.  
'Oh there's that cocky grin of his.' She thought. "You're lucky I love you."  
"What is this all about?" Ilene asked. Her question went unnoticed.  
"Serena?" Artemis said.  
"I'm sure it's her! I'm telling you it is! I bet there's even a transformation pen for her!"  
"Fine. Very well." Luna did a back flip. In the air, a sky and navy blue transformation pen appeared. On the top was a gold star with another in the center except it had a cerulean colored gem in the center.  
  
'I told you there was another one!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Yes. Lets just hope you got the right person." Luna said.  
Serena smiled at the cat. She was confident that Ebony was Corona. She picked up the transformation pen and walked over to Ebony. "Eb, I think this belongs to you."  
"Wha?" Serena handed it to her.  
"Go on. Say 'Vega Star Power" Luna said.  
Ebony held up the pen and said the words. "Vega Star Power!" Light surrounded her as she transformed.  
  
When the light dimmed, Ebony was replaced with another person. Corona... Sailor Vega. "Corona!" Serena rushed to her friend, excited to see her again and overjoyed to know that she was right.  
"Corona?!" Everyone except Sere and Darien gasped.  
  
"Why is her uniform so different from everyone else's?"  
Ilene asked. The others noticed this.  
Sailor Vega's outfit was a two piece, unlike the other's and was sleeve-less, making it more of a halter-top.  
Both the top and skirt were sky blue and her only bow was in the back of the skirt. Her collar, knee-high boots, choker, and the trim of her gloves were navy blue, leaving only the rest of her gloves white.  
"Sailor Vega was not from this part of the galaxy." Darien said.  
"Yeah, so of course it's going to be different." Serena finished.  
"Wait," Alex said. "If she's from another part of the galaxy, how did she become on of your guardians? I thought the scouts had to be from our solar system to be your protectors."  
"Well, Corona's mom was a friend of my mom, and Corona's mom thought it would be best if she was one of my guardians, with the crystal and all, and my mom said it was okay, you know." Serena said, "Oh, Ebby, you have got to see yourself!" She began to pull her friend into the bathroom.  
As she stood in front of the large rectangular mirror over the bathroom sink, Ebony was in complete shock. She looked completely different! Her hair reached down to her waist and light brown with tan and dark brown highlights blended into it In her hair were two hair wraps, one on reach side. Her eyes were a honey color and her skin was a pale brown. In her ears was a pair of four-point star dangle earrings. On her right arm was a silver arm cuff.  
  
Ebony's hand flew to her chest, where her cerulean blue colored broach was. Then she spotted something on her forehead shining in the light. She lifted up her bangs and saw a golden tiara with a gem that matched her broach. "This is NOT me." Ebony said, staring at her reflection. "Yup! That's you!" Serena exclaimed happily.  
Darien came into the room and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and leaned his head on top of hers.  
  
In her mind, Ebony got another glimpse of the girl in her visions. This time her face wasn't in the shadows. "But...I look like...the girl." Darien lifted his head with a slightly confused look on his face. "What?" he said. Serena had the same look for a moment until she realized what Ebony was talking about.  
"The girl in my vision." "She's you, Eb. Or should I say, Corona?"  
  
AN: Phew! Done with this part. FINALLY! sniff. Man, I though this was never going to end. This chapter looked so short in my notebook though. Guys for this chapter and the ones that mention ANYTHING about Corona, pay very close attention, okay? Don't want ya to get confused. She's very er... complex...sort of.  
REVIEW please. 


End file.
